


Reverse

by IsaRedgrave



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Park Jaehyung, Caught the feelings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Mostly Smut, Porn with Feelings, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Switching, Top Kim Wonpil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaRedgrave/pseuds/IsaRedgrave
Summary: Jae had never bottomed before, he would never have entertained the thought but there's something about Wonpil that makes him feel safe. Safe and loved.In which Jae learns to trust, Wonpil tops and they both say "I love you"





	Reverse

**Author's Note:**

> I rather like sweet but dominant Wonpil. He's fun to write. Please enjoy!

"It's important your comfortable Hyung" Wonpil explained as he secured the ties around Jae's slim wrists. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do" Jae had watched Wonpil tie the knots with keen interest. He was still a little wary of taking a more dominant role in their sex life so Jae had asked Wonpil to take the lead. "I asked for this, remember Brat?"   
"I'm not sure you know what your asking for Baby" Wonpil replied, giving Jae a dark smouldering look, "because I'm going to ruin you"  
Jae tugged against his bonds, the restriction exciting "Oh yeah? And just what are you gonna do?" He challenged, leering at Wonpil. Seeing his normally cute boyfriend wearing such a dark expression sent a thrill of uncertainty and arousal through Jae. "Well?"   
"Hmm, I'm thinking I'm going to start here" Wonpil replied, fingers tracing idle patterns across Jae's bare chest. "See, I'm going to tease you till your begging" he said casually, "And then I'm gonna fuck you till your crying" Wonpil's sweet voice at odds with the filthy words. "You think you can?" Jae asked breathlessly, gasping as Wonpil toyed with his nipples, "s'just words Pillie"   
Wonpil grinned wickedly, "then why are you so hard Baby?" Seizing Jae's length, he stroked leisurely. Jae bit back a moan, refusing to make a sound. "Is it because you like my words?"  Bucking his hips into Wonpil's fist, Jae whined wordlessly, needing Wonpil to increase the pace and friction. Releasing Jae's cock , Wonpil drew away and left the bed "Awh, don't pout Baby, I said you have to beg"   
Wonpil threw a look over his shoulder as he unzipped his jeans and slid them off. "I know what you want" he said, gripping the hem of his tee and pulling it off. "And you're not getting it unless you ask me nicely" Now standing, near naked with the exception of his boxers, Wonpil fetched the lube and an object that Jae couldn't quite see. Returning to his bound boyfriend, Wonpil placed the items beside Jae's thigh as he  settled between Jae's legs. "I told you not to pout" Wonpil said, leaning over Jae to press a chaste kiss on his lips. He smirked, pulling away as Jae tried to deepen the kiss. "You're cruel!" Jae muttered, straining against the ties "Oh?" Wonpil raised an eyebrow "Do you think so?" His sharp gaze grew heated "I've not even started yet."   
Starting at Jae's thighs, Wonpil caressed the muscles under the soft skin, slowly working his way up Jae's body. Jae whimpered as Wonpil skirted his arousal, "touch me damnit!" He demanded, thrusting his hips trying to entice Wonpil. "But I am touching you Baby" Wonpil commented, pinching at Jae's hips, eliticing a breathy gasp.   
Becoming bored with his gentle caressing Wonpil decided to change the pace. Deciding that straddling Jae would grant him easier access to his lover's swan-like neck, Wonpil moved.   
Jae keened as the material of Wonpil's boxers dragged against the sensitive head of his cock. Allowing Jae to thrust up Wonpil leant down to kiss along Jae's throat. Pausing to lick along the shell of Jae's ear, Wonpil murmured "All you have to do is beg. Just give in to me, Baby" Beneath him, Jae thrashed. "N-ah, no. M'not, not beggin'"   
Wonpil brought his hand up to thread his fingers through Jae's silken hair. Harshly pulling Jae's head back, Wonpil sneered "Why not? Don't you want to feel good?" Not waiting for Jae to reply Wonpil sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Jae's neck. Moaning outright at the sting, Jae's eyes fluttered shut "oh fuck" he breathed, "s'nice"   
Releasing his hold, Wonpil trailed sucking kisses down Jae's chest, stopping to admire his handiwork. Pretty reddening marks bloomed across Jae's creamy skin. Indulging himself for his work and wanting to incite more of those delicious breathy sounds from Jae, Wonpil ensnared Jae in a languid kiss, basking in the soft noises Jae made.   
"Let me touch you!" Jae whined, breaking the kiss "C'mon Pillie, untie me!" Drawing back, Wonpil smirked "You asked for this Baby." If Jae was still able to make demands then he would have to up his game, Wonpil thought

 

Deciding that Jae's nipples needed more attention, Wonpil trailed feather-light kisses down Jae's throat to his chest. Sucking one pebbled bud into his mouth whilst rubbing delicate circles around the other. "Pillie!" Jae gasped, back arching, "Do you like it?" Wonpil said, "do you like it when I do this" he asked soothing the reddened flesh with his tongue making Jae gasp, "no" Wonpil murmured "You want it to hurt don't you?" Pinching Jae's spit-slickened nipples. Jae hissed, shocks of pleasure radiating across his chest to settle in the pit of his stomach. "Such a pain-slut, aren't you Baby?" He purred, pleased that his actions had made Jae tremble with need. The high keening whine shocked Jae. He bit down on his kiss-swollen lips in embarrassment. Wonpil smirked, seeing Jae try to hide his reactions was adorable.  And who was he kidding anyway? Wonpil could literally feel Jae's cock twitching. "Just let go Baby"   
"Mm, ah-i I ain't beg-hmm, begging"   
Wonpil raised an eyebrow, vaguely amused "suit yourself Baby" deliberately rocking his boxer-clad ass against Jae's weeping length. Crying out at the harsh friction, Jae once again struggled against the ties "Please! Pillie, please let m-ah!" he broke off with a wordless cry. Releasing a sweet laugh at Jae's predicament, Wonpil returned to his position between Jae's thighs.  
"See that wasn't hard, was it Baby?" Wonpil said, tone light and conversational, "but that's not good enough"   
"B-but I said please!" Jae groaned, head lolling back, his eyes were screwed shut, cheeks flushed and lips drawn together in a cute pout "you promised!"  
"I did" Wonpil grinned wickedly as Jae's eyes shot open and he nodded furiously, "so, would you like a reward?"   
"Please!"   
Wonpil hummed thoughtfully, reaching for the lube. He had no intention of rewarding Jae at all. Instead, he was going to make good his earlier promise and tease Jae til the guitarist was really begging. Please wasn't good enough. And Jae would soon learn that. "Spread your legs, Baby." Wonpil ordered, opening the lube and pouring the thick liquid over his fingers. Looking up, he gave Jae a dark glare "I told you to spread your legs. Are you seriously going to be a brat?"   
Gulping, Jae obeyed, whimpering an apology. "See, good boys do what they're told." Wonpil explained, now sliding a slick finger over Jae's entrance. "You're not being good, Baby" With that Wonpil slowly worked his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Jae hissed, tensing at the feeling. "Colour?" Wonpil asked, stilling. As much as he wanted to top it was Jae's first time bottoming. Maybe this was too much?   
"g-Gr-ah! M'green" Jae mewled, relaxing around the intrusion "s'ok. I'm green" reassured by Jae's assertion, Wonpil took his time, allowing Jae to get used to the feeling. "You're doing so well, Baby" he praised, he withdrew his finger much to Jae's disappointment and shuffled down further between Jae's legs. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere" Wonpil soothed, "just wanted to be able to do this" voice rough with arousal  
"D-do wha-t?" Jae stuttered, anticipation and need making it hard to speak, "Wonpil?" He strained to see what Wonpil was doing. Again, a slick finger breached his entrance. Jae gasped, head falling back against the pillows only to shoot up with a sharp cry as a wet, scorching heat engulfed his cock. With Jae distracted Wonpil added another finger, delighting in the airy moans spilling from Jae. "Oh God! Pillie!"   
Tracing the thick vein with his tongue, Wonpil began to scissor his fingers. All the while searching for the spot that would make Jae see stars. Thrusting his long fingers into Jae's tight channel, Wonpil moaned around Jae's length. The vibrations adding to the overwhelming sensations created by Wonpil's clever fingers and sinful mouth. "Pi-ah! Oh my, oh, oh God! Wonpil!" Jae panted, torn between thrusting up into the searing heat or rocking down on Wonpil's fingers. Pulling off of Jae's length with an obscene pop, Wonpil offered Jae a lop-sided smile "that's not begging, is it Baby?" He said, driving his fingers into Jae. 

 

The tips of his fingers bumped against the raised gland. Pressing lightly, Wonpil watched in fascination as Jae thrust back with a choked cry.  "There! Touch me there!" At the demand, Wonpil purposely ignored Jae's prostate. "Oh Baby, you're not in control here" Wonpil said, working in a third finger. "You have to ask me nicely"   
"F-ah! Fuck!" Jae keened, "you-ah so me-ah! Mean"   
Wonpil sighed in mock disappointment "C'mon Baby. I can't be that mean, I sucked your cock didn't I?" He looked down, watching as his fingers spread Jae open. Deciding that Jae was stretched enough, Wonpil withdrew his fingers leaving Jae empty. "Pillie?"   
"I want to try something" Wonpil admitted, "I think you'll like it" Feeling a little nervous but emboldened by the soft noises Jae made as Wonpil stroked his cock leisurely, Wonpil located the object he'd earlier discarded by Jae's side.  
Releasing Jae's pulsing length in favour of lubing up the object. "What's that?" Jae asked, already missing the contact on his cock. "A vibrator I brought," Wonpil said holding up the smooth metal toy for Jae to see "If you don't like it tell me. Ok?" Seeking reassurance from Jae before continuing was important to Wonpil, both because this was something completely new and because he really wanted Jae to enjoy himself. Jae gulped, "are you sure it's gonna fit?"  
"Yes" Wonpil replied, laughing "If I can take your cock then you can take this little thing" he said, tracing the tip of the vibrator over Jae's stretched rim. "Just breath Baby" Slowly inserting the vibrator inch by inch into Jae's warmth was almost painful for Wonpil. The sheer trust that Jae was displaying made him feel dizzy. Placing a calming hand on Jae's trembling thigh Wonpil paused, tearing his eyes away from Jae's entrance to search for any signs of discomfort on Jae's face. Finding nothing but an expression of dazed rapture, Wonpil drew the vibrator back before thrusting it forward. Establishing a steady rythem of slow but deep thrusts, teasing Jae. Once again, a sharp grating cry erupted from Jae's lips, his pale cheeks stained red and mouth slack with pleasure. His eyes, near black from arousal, met Wonpil's who stared lasciviously. "Colour?"   
Struggling to form the words through the haze of sensation, Jae managed a choked reply "gr-hngh! Gre-en, m'good" Humming in response, Wonpil removed his hand from Jae's thigh. Collecting the precome that was leaking from the head of Jae's cock, Wonpil stroked the heated length, breathing heavily at the sight of Jae, flushed and panting trying to thrust back onto the vibrator. "I'm going to turn it on" Wonpil warned, flicking the vibrator on and driving it deep. The droning whine of the sleek toy was drowned out by the desperate, shocked howl from Jae. Pressing the vibrator against Jae's prostate had caused the guitarist to release the most delicious sounds. His back had arched so sharply that Wonpil feared it would break.  "Oh! Oh my-urgh! Oh God, oh God, Please! Please-ah! Wonp-oh! Please, please! Please, I ne-ah! I need, I need it. Oh God please!" Jae begged, writhing, overwhelmed and desperately rocking between the the vibrator and Wonpil's hand. A stray tear escaped down Jae's cheek "I need you, m'good, your-hngh! M'bein' good! Please!" Stunned by the ferocity of Jae's reaction, Wonpil had frozen. Hearing Jae give into the pleasure and seeing him reduced to begging was everything Wonpil had expected and more. "W-what do you want, Baby?" Wonpil asked, mouth dry, "tell me, tell me what you want" he needed to hear Jae say it. Increasing the speed of his thrust but now avoiding the one spot that drove Jae mad with arousal. "Say it!"   
Jae struggled to make sense of Wonpil's demand, he could barely string a thought together let alone understand what Wonpil was waiting for. "Pil-ah! Please! Ju-ah! Just f-uh! F-ah-ck me, Please! Fuck me!" Jae pleaded, thrashing and straining against the ties holding him back from touching himself or Wonpil. "Need you," he mewled "so much"

 

"Yes, yes ok. You've got me, I will, I'll fuck you so good" Wonpil replied breathlessly, withdrawing the vibrator and tossing it aside. "I'll give you what you want Baby" Wonpil pushed his boxers down just enough to release his throbbing cock and positioned himself, encouraging Jae to wrap his long smooth legs around his waist. "You're so good Baby, so, so good for me" Wonpil praised as he guided his cockhead past Jae's stretched rim. Hissing at scorching warmth embraced his cock, Wonpil thrust slowly despite his desire. Beneath him Jae had stilled, breath coming in short panting gasps as Wonpil bottomed out and muscles seizing his length. "S'ok Baby, you're doing so well, just breathe, I've got you" Wonpil soothed, holding still waiting for Jae to relax around him.   
Jae was restless, tensing around the solid intrusion. The feeling of being slowly pierced was indescribable for Jae. It was all too much, the feeling of Wonpil's heated cock pressing against his prostate, the closeness, and the connection between them. It made Jae dizzy. "I, uh, I think you can move"    
Taking Jae at his word Wonpil gave a shallow thrust pausing as Jae gasped. "Again!" The guitarist demanded, pressing back, "Wonpil please!" Adjusting his grip on Jae's hips, Wonpil drew back, cock almost slipping out before slamming his cock into Jae's tight warmth. "Yes, oh, oh, Wonp-oh! There! Please, right there, oh God please!" Jae babbled, trying to match Wonpil's thrusts. Wordless cries and airy moans spilled from Wonpil's lips, unable to do more than fuck into Jae. Varying his speed and depth of his movements created a discordant rythem that left both awestruck. Wonpil abruptly ceased his thrusting and pulled out completely. Jae cried out at the loss, "w-why did you stop?" Confusion clear in his voice. "Wonpil?"   
Shaking from the effort needed to hold himself back, Wonpil eased Jae's legs down and lent over his dazed partner to reach his wrists "I'm going to untie you" Wonpil explained, voice strained and raspy from arousal "it'll be better for you" Jae hummed in response, immediately grasping Wonpil and drawing him into a hard kiss, Jae's fingers tangled in Wonpil's hair. Raw and urgent, their lips meeting with bruising force. Too much and yet, not enough. Breaking the kiss, Wonpil finally kicked his boxers off, leaving him naked. "I thought you were going to fuck me" Jae challenged. Free to move and touch as he wanted, Jae sat up chasing after Wonpil's sweet mouth. Wonpil placed his hand on the centre of Jae's chest preventing Jae from recapturing his lips. Using his other hand, Wonpil traced the tips of his fingers along the sharp edge of Jae's jaw. Cupping Jae's chin and tilting his head up to meet Wonpil's awed gaze. "I love you" Wonpil confessed, tone hushed and reverent "I love you so much" The sudden intensity of his feelings for Jae almost choked him. Seated before him, spread out, vulnerable and trusting, Jae had never seemed so beautiful to Wonpil. "I love you too" Jae admitted as Wonpil urged him to lay back against the pillows. Wonpil trailed a series of sweet butterfly kisses along Jae's jaw to his lips as he positioned himself once more at Jae's entrance. "I want to make love to you" Wonpil whispered against Jae's lips "I want that too" Jae returned, words just as quiet as Wonpil's yet somehow those simple words seemed so loud, resonating between them.   
Sighing as Wonpil slid home, Jae marvelled at how much he could feel. From the sweet, sweet drag of Wonpil's heated cock pressing against his walls to the sheer devotion etched across Wonpil's face. Even as he moved against Jae, Wonpil remained awestruck. He looked at Jae like he was  something, someone special. Without realising it tears soaked Jae's lashes, staining his cheeks. "Shh, it's ok Baby, it's ok. I've got you" Wonpil said reassuring Jae, in between peppering kisses over Jae's skin. Responding in kind, Jae sought out Wonpil's lips needing to ground himself against the swell of building pleasure. Wonpil moaned at the sting of Jae's blunt nails scraping over his shoulders. 

Seeking the solidness of Wonpil's chest against his own, Jae whined as Wonpil hit his prostate. "Please, please. More, Wonpil, please I-urgh, I need More! Please, pleasepleaseplease!" Jae cried, imploring Wonpil to just move. Forgoing the slow gentle rhythm, Wonpil gripped Jae's hips for purchase, setting a new swifter pace. A litany of mewled 'yeses' filled the air. Neither one aware of who was making the sounds, too lost in each other to care.   
Dipping his head to kiss Jae, Wonpil ran his tongue along the seem of his lips coaxing Jae to allow Wonpil's tongue to sweep inside. Exploring and caressing Jae's mouth with reverent gentleness. Jae keened as Wonpil's cock brushed against his prostate just right, his channel clenching. Tossing his head back and breaking the kiss Wonpil drove his cock deep, once, twice, thrice more before he stilled, coming, breath ragged and slick lips agape "You're, ah! You, yo-uh, feel so good. So, so, good. Jae, Baby, so good for-uh! For me" Gasping at the heat of Wonpil's release, Jae twitched, his own length still rock hard and weeping. "Ah! Wonpi-ah! Please, please!" Jae begged, writhing in Wonpil's hold. "Please, I, ah! I need to co-uh!"   
Silencing Jae with another heated kiss. Wonpil rocked forward with gentle thrusts, drawing out the last dregs of pleasure. "C'mon Baby, c'mon, come for me." Wonpil coaxed reaching over to take Jae's leaking erection in hand and stroking. "That's it Baby, come, come for me," Squeezing just right and thumbing the slit had Jae arching with a choked cry, spilling over Wonpil's hand.   
"oh, oh god!" Wonpil hissed as Jae's clamped down on his softening cock, easing out, careful not to overstimulate either of them. Entranced by the sight of his release seeping from Jae's lax and sated body. Tracing the tips of his fingers over the stretched rim caused Jae to shiver with a whine. "S'too much, Pillie!" Pressing a soft kiss to Jae's lips in apology, Wonpil sat back on his haunches, smiling widely. Catching the blissed, dazed expression on Jae's face, Wonpil smirked and brought his hand to his lips. Jae scrambled up watching with overt interest. Clinging to Wonpil's long fingers were traces of their combined fluids. "Wonpil!" Jae breathed, in shocked arousal at the display as his mischievous boyfriend sucked two fingers into his mouth moaning obscenely. Wrenching Wonpil's hand away, Jae dove in for a desperate kiss. Tasting himself through the sweetness of Wonpil's own unique flavour. Panting as he pulled away, Jae winced at the dull ache spreading across the base of his spine.   
Instantly Wonpil recognised the flashed grimace, after Jae had taken him for the first time he had felt a similar ache. Any thought of teasing Jae or continuing their passions faded. "You should lay down" Wonpil said, "we can cuddle if you want?" Jae blinked owlishly, what kind of question was that? Of course he wanted to snuggle!   
Huffing a brief laugh, Wonpil crawled up towards the headboard and pulled Jae down beside him, ignoring the indignant squawk. "It's alright Baby," Wonpil crooned, "You're ok"   
Allowing Wonpil to hold him, Jae settled, hiding his face in the crook of Wonpil's neck, cheeks once more aflame. "Shut up" Jae muttered, words muffled. "Hyung, it really is ok." Wonpil said, easing his hold slightly and shuffling to get a better look at Jae's face, "I honestly get it and it's ok to feel like this"   
Refusing to meet Wonpil's earnest eyes, Jae sighed "Like what? Huh? I'm no-" He stopped abruptly, not wanting to voice the strange emotions circling around his head now that Wonpil was holding him just as tenderly and still looking at Jae as though he was treasured. "I love you." Wonpil stated, his tone soft and whisper-quiet, "I love you and I understand what you're feeling" he insisted "being vulnerable isn't bad Jae, not when you're with someone who loves you"   
"How did you..." Jae trailed off, unsure of how to voice the question.   
"How did I know you felt vulnerable? It makes sense. It's a huge deal. To trust me like you did. And we didn't just have sex." 

 

Jae snorted, looking away from Wonpil. "Sex is sex. Unless it's with you" he said, once again hiding his face in Wonpil's neck. Stroking the blond hair back from Jae's forehead, Wonpil placed a soft kiss there. "That's the point. With you it isn't sex. It's love. And I love you, so much."   
"Love you too," Jae murmured into Wonpil's neck, "I don't know how to feel right now" he confessed quietly. "It's different when it's you"  
Concerned now that Jae had explained what was going on in his head, Wonpil needed to understand exactly what Jae meant. "You didn't like it?"  
"I did. I really did. You said you'd stop if I wanted" Jae replied. "I know you would have if I asked" He snuggled into Wonpil's embrace, content to be held. "I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want. Just like you wouldn't do that to me"   
"I know" Wonpil acknowledged, holding Jae like this was nice. It made him feel safe and oddly warm. Nuzzling into Jae's soft hair, breathing in the scent of guitar wax and mint. Giving into to the drowsiness now that Jae was calm, Wonpil allowed his eyes to slip shut. Beside him, Jae muttered nonsensically and sighed, already drifting off.  


End file.
